General applications of photosensitive resin plates include newspaper printing, flexographic printing, screen process printing and the like. Especially in flexographic printing which employs a plate having a thickness of more than 1 mm, a photosensitive resin plate is proposed wherein a continuous or closed cellular foam layer of polyurethane or polyolefin is placed on a polyester film in the presence or absence of an adhesive layer, and a photosensitive layer is then formed thereon through another adhesive layer. The foam layer is introduced in order to reduce the weight of the plate and improve printability.
However, in such a plate, polymerizable unsaturated monomers contained in the photosensitive layer or a plasticizer which is optionally added may transfer to the surface of the cellular foam layer and reduce the adhesion between the photosensitive layer and the adhesive layer on the foam layer. Accordingly, there are several problems, for example, adhesion between the adhesives on the cellular foam layer and the photosensitive layer is deteriorated during the period of storage, or they may be separated in the plate-making process or in the printing process. Thus, such problems are eagerly expected to be solved by the present invention.